


Горячий привет из вентиляции

by Evilfairy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everything is ok, Fluff, Gen, Humor, sykkuno eat tacos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Корпс вылезает из вентиляции с самыми лучшими намерениями
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Горячий привет из вентиляции

**Author's Note:**

> Я НЕ ЗНАЮ СКОЛЬКО К ПИСАТЬ В НИКЕ САЙКУНО СПАСИТЕ МОЮ ДУШУ  
> написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла  
> ау, где лучшее лобби - на самом деле члены скелда

Они были в пути уже месяц, и Сайкуно расслабился. Никаких несчастных случаев не происходило, пару раз у кого-то болел живот, но не больше. Электричество, хоть и гасло довольно регулярно, но чинили его так быстро, что испугаться не получалось. Ещё дважды выходили из строя системы кислорода, но всего лишь дважды. Будто их дорогой самозванец делал это лишь потому, что от него ожидали подобного, а не потому что ему это было нужно.

Так что... Сайкуно просто спокойно сидел в электрощитовой со своим тако и схемами проводки, которую надо было заменить, и не особо спешил. Спешить было некуда. Волноваться тоже было не о чем.    
  
И именно в тот момент, когда он дожевал последний кусочек, решетка вентиляции открылась и оттуда высунулся Корпс. Сайкуно замер с открытым ртом, салфеткой в одной руке и бумажным пакетом из-под тако в другой.   


— Привет, Сайкуно, — сказал Корпс этим своим зловещим, но горячим голосом, сохраняя абсолютно естественный тон, будто он только что не вылез из вентиляции как самый настоящий самозванец.   


Сайкуно не закричал и не бросился бежать. Вместо этого дрожащей рукой он убрал салфетку в бумажный пакет. И сказал:   


— Ха. Привет, Корпс, что делаешь?   


Корпс немного смущённо улыбнулся и потёр затылок. На нем не было шлема, но на лице красовалась его привычная маска, и это добавляло жути ещё больше. Особенно в полумраке комнаты.   


— Я узнал от Лили, что ты пошёл менять проводку и есть тако в электрощитовую, и пришёл пожелать тебе приятного аппетита, но ты уже, кажется, доел, — сообщил ему Корпс, будто, вы знаете, это обычное дело.    


— Эм, да, — сказал Сайкуно и посмотрел на бумажный пакет в своей руке. — Доел. Но спасибо?   


— Не за что.   


Они оба замолчали. Корпс по-прежнему не вылезал из вентиляции, высунувшись оттуда по грудь, а Сайкуно сидел на полу электрощитовой и совершенно не мог заставить себя встать. И заставить себя говорить тоже не мог.    


— Кхм, — сказал наконец Корпс. — Я пойду, — и полез обратно в вентиляцию. — Меня могли потерять.

— Ты можешь выйти... через дверь? — неуверенно предложил Сайкуно, на что Корпс только хлопнул крышкой люка, полностью скрывшись из виду. Вот и поговорили. 

Ну. Что же. Это многое объясняло, например, почему никто до сих пор не пострадал (потому что Корпс, очевидно, был чудеснейшим человеком на свете), но вместе с тем не объясняло ничего.

Сайкуно просто лёг на пол и уставился в потолок.

Так его и нашла Рэй, заглянувшая в электрощитовую.

— Ты жив? Тебя искал Корпс, — сказала она, стоя над ним в своём красном костюме.

— Гм, — ответил Сайкуно и добавил: — Он нашёл меня. Нашел, ага. 

— Да? Ну и здорово.

— Да. Здорово, — согласился Сайкуно, перевернулся на живот и стукнулся головой об пол.


End file.
